The Wedding - KouxFutaba
by Herondale Otaku
Summary: Kou and Futaba are getting married! A one-shot on their wedding!


The hairdresser added the final touches to Futaba's hair and stood back, admiring her work. Futaba stared at her reflection in amazement. She wore a halter-necked white gown and diamond earrings to match. Her brown hair had grown longer since her high school years and was twisted elegantly into a side-braid. Her eyelids were coloured with glitter and a tiny tiara rested on her head. The hairdresser returned with a translucent veil and pinned it into Futaba's hair. She was finally getting married today! Her mind flashed back to when Kou had proposed~

_Futaba fiddled with the material of her woollen dress. The air was getting colder and she pulled her muffler above her nose. _Where was Kou? _Just then, the silhouette of a man began to trace through the fog. Kou was running towards her and his cheeks and nose were red,_

"_I'm so sorry. I had to grab something on my way here."_

"_It's fine. Let's go." he nodded and offered Futaba his hand. She took it with a soft smile and they walked towards the restaurant. The walk was silent and Kou kept biting his lower lip. After a while, Futaba couldn't handle it anymore,_

"_What's wrong Kou?"_

"_Um... can I ask you something?" Futaba's curiosity piqued and she nodded. Kou bit his lower lip again, looked around and then at the ground and pulled out a box from his pocket. She just gawked at him and her jaw dropped as Kou opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. He asked shyly,_

"_Futaba will you marry me?" Futaba just stood there, frozen from the surprise and felt tears filling fast in her eyes. She pursed her lips and nodded fiercely. Kou then smiled a smile that lit up his whole face and burned away all the nervousness. He slid the ring into Futaba's ring finger and took her into his arms. Her hands circled across his back and he stuffed his face in her hair and inhaled in relief._

"_I'm so happy."_

"_Me too."_

~Futaba loomed back to reality and straightened her dress. _It's finally time..._

Kou was standing straight in front of the priest when Futaba got up to his side. She felt his hand slipping into hers and the warmth from it radiated through the silk of her glove. It was reassuring and calmed down her cold feet slightly. She turned to look at him and was instantly mystified. Kou's face was sharp and impossibly perfect. His jaw was a slanted line, so delicately made that it made you want to touch it. This time Futaba wanted to kiss his chin. His lips were plush and pink, pulled into a shy smile as he listened to the priest reciting. As slight red coloured his cheekbones. Futaba still wasn't used to seeing Kou blushing after all these years, she still expected him to turn into the quiet and mysterious Kou every morning she woke up. His brown eyes were sparkling and they averted to stare straight at her. As he twisted his head, the sunlight reflected against the tips of his raven black hair, making them glow in an otherworldly way. Futaba's breath caught and her face flushed. He asked in concern,

"Is something wrong?" she shook her head and tightened her grip on his hand. Kou grinned at her and turned back to priest.

"You may now kiss the bride..." Futaba blushed as Kou face her. He bent down and their lips touched softly. The pressure of his lips on hers was so intoxicating and Futaba's eyes fluttered shut. _I can stay like this all day._

"Congratulations!" Yuri cheered as she enveloped Futaba in a tight embrace. Uchimiya trailed her and he patted Kou's shoulder.

"Thank you! How's the baby?" Futaba asked, observing Yuri's baby bump.

"Ah fine. I have an ultrasound scheduled later this week."

"That's great!" just then, Shuuko approached them, hand-in-hand with Tanaka-sensei. Kou gave sensei an awkward bear hug and they spoke in hushed voices. Shuko let go of his hand and hugged Futaba.

"Congratulations." she whispered. Shuuko was still as pretty as ever. Her dark hair had grown longer and reached her slender waist. There was a different glow about her and she had become more open over the years. Futaba spotted Kominato sauntering over to the group and pausing in his steps when he saw Shuuko.

Sympathy clouded Futaba's heart. He still liked Shuuko, even after she paired up with Tanaka-sensei.

"Kominato-kun!" he looked away and beamed brightly at Futaba.

"Hey! Congratulations. The two of you are finally married!"

"Shut up. You're irritating." Kou remarked lightly. Kominato just laughed and hugged him hard. Futaba giggled too and then spotted Uchimiya, who was speaking gently with Yuri. A though tugged at her mind and she asked him,

"Do you know where Touma-kun is?"

"Yes. He's at the patio."

"Um... thanks." Futaba excused herself and headed towards the patio.

Futaba recognised Touma's orange hair immediately and he was conversing with Tachibana, the third friend who always hung out with him and Uchimiya.

"Touma-kun!" she yelled out. Touma immediately turned and his face reddened.

"Futaba-chan... congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank you... how are you?"

"I'm doing good." at that time, the musicians began playing some music and people began to waltz. Touma blushed again and asked Futaba,

"Want to dance?"

"Sure." she took his hand and they moved ahead. His hand slid across her waist and the other one held her hand. She kept her free hand on his shoulder. Futaba noticed the splatter of red on Touma's cheeks and grinned to herself. Touma had always blushed far too easily. They waltzed for a while and the song changed to a slow one. A voice spoke up,

"May I take her next dance?" _Kou. _Touma's glowing face instantly fell and he nodded tightly. Futaba swivelled with a smiling face and hugged Kou. But he didn't let go of her. They began to sway in their embrace and Kou's chin rested on her hair. It was like their bodies were made for each other, and they fit perfectly together. Futaba shut her eyes and took in his alluring fragrance.

"I love you." Kou whispered in a voice so low, that only she could her him. Futaba smiled.

**This is a story I wrote on Koutaba's wedding! And I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Let the reviews keep coming in!**


End file.
